Pokemon Moon Nuzlock Shade's Story
by Shadeofshade
Summary: In the world of Pokemon, journeys are made every day. This is but one of them.
1. Prolog

Dear Readers,

Today I bring you a story. A story of a trainer who moved to Alola and started his Pokemon journey. A story of rules and how they suck.

For the rules of this Nuzlock, there will be a few new rules that are additions to the old rules as well as the old rules. Those rules are:

1\. The first Pokemon you see on a new route is the first one you catch. If it faints, runs away or you run away then you can not catch another Pokemon on that route.

a. If the Pokemon has a Pokeball next to its name then you may catch the next Pokemon you see.

b. Gift Pokemon are exempt from this rule.

c. Only Pokeballs are allowed to be used to catch Pokemon.

d. To count as a new route the little green box must pop up in the corner. Example, Route one is a separate area from Route one Hau'oli Outskirts.

e. Pokemon encountered during an island challenge are exempt from this rule.

f. This rule is not in effect until the first set of Pokeballs are acquired.

g. Shiny and Legendary Pokemon can be caught but not used if another Pokemon has been caught on that route.

2\. When a Pokemon faints, it is considered dead. You must release it, no exceptions.

a. Item are not allowed to be used in battle except held items and Pokeballs.

3\. You must nickname each of your Pokemon.

The way that this story is told is as if it is a diary. With all that said, let's get on with the story.


	2. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

What a way to be introduced to my new home. Me, Mum and Meowth moved to the Alola region. When we got there the Pokemon Professor Kukui (of which I'm going to call him Kukui from now on) came to visit, side note I REALLY should finish unpacking my room. Apparently there's a person on the island who called a Kahuna, what ever that is, who will give me my first Pokemon. Mum was exited so, after I got my hat, Kukui took me to the village of Ika. We, or rather I, had to look for the Kahuna as he was not in the village. While I was looking for the Kahuna I spotted a girl that, to be honest, stuck out like a sour thumb. I decided, for no reason, to follow her and boy am I glad I did. When I caught up to her a Pokemon popped out of her bag, it looked like a starry cloud puffball. It was attacked by some Sperrow, gits, on a bridge that, in hind sight, was falling apart. Stupidly, I went to help protect it. Even more stupidly, the Pokemon (apparently called Nebby) used some kind of move that was like a cosmic explosion that didn't heart. If we weren't for Tapu Koko catching me and Nebby, we would need to learn to swim. Soon after we were rescued Nebby found a sparkly stone that the girl gave me. We walked back to Ika Village and that's when I found out that the girl's name was Lillie. After a late, and by late I mean a few minuets walk kind of walk kind of late, introductions the Kahuna came back to town. When Kahuna Hala returned I was able to choose my first Pokemon. With my new Popplio, called Malcom, I vow to catch the first Pokemon that I see in each new area that I have not had yet and to beat this region's version of an Elite Four.

From

Shade


	3. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

Well, what a way to be introduced to this new region. No sooner do I get my new Pokemon and walk down the stairs to head home do I get challenged by some local called Hau, THE most over enthusiastic trainer I've ever met, who is the grand child of Hala. We fought, me with Malcom and him with Litten, and I won with no challenge what so ever. Back at home I showed Mum Malcom and we turned in for the night, major side note I REALLY need to finish unpacking my room. The next day Kukui came by again, explained about some island ritual, and then took me out to catch my first Pokemon on Route 1. After Kukui gave me 5 Potions and 10 Pokeballs I dived right in to see what I would catch first. My first new Pokemon was a Pikipek, that I promptly caught and named her Syndi. After I caught Syndi I proceeded to train and train her and Malcom. I ended up fighting 3 trainers, one called Jimmy with his Level 3 Rattata, one called Audrey with her Level 3 Caterpie and one called Oliver with his Level 4 Yungoos. I encountered a wild Caterpie, Yungoos, Ledeba, Metapod and Grubbin. Malcom also levelled up from level 5 to level 9 and Syndi levelled up from level 3 to level 10. Malcom ended up learning Disarming Voice and Syndi ended up learning Echoed Voice and Rock Smash?...What?...I'll need to look into that. With that I headed to Ika Village for some festival that I think that Kukui mentioned. Just hope I don't fight any Electric type Pokemon any time soon.

From

Shade


End file.
